Pink Passion
by Ongchoding
Summary: Ketika warna Pink cocok dikenakan oleh Seongwoo saat Jacket Photoshoot membuat Daniel tidak dapat menahan dirinya. [ONGNIEL.BOYXBOY.YAOI]


Grup _Monster Rookie_ , Wanna One akan mengadakan _comeback_ dengan mini album ke-2 mereka yaitu Golden Age. Dengan title track Boomerang, album dengan konsep mewah tersebut akan mengguncang _hallyu wave_. Bahkan mereka membuat Album tersebut dalam 2 versi, yaitu _Day_ yang menunjukkan keceriaan seorang remaja dan _Night_ yang menunjukkan pesona seorang lelaki.

Hari itu, _Jacket Photoshoot_ sedang dilakukan untuk mempromosikan album mereka. Para member mengenakan pakaian yang begitu cocok dengan mereka, namun tetap dengan konsep untuk pemotretan tersebut. Terimakasih kepada penanggungjawab _fashion_ karena telah memberikan mereka baju yang begitu sesuai dengan kpribadian dan pesona mereka masing-masing.

Ong Seongwoo. Pria yang memakai sweater berwarna _baby pink_ dan celana yang bewarna lebih gelap dari warna bajunya itu sedang meminum air mineral yang telah disediakan di sudut ruangan. Ia meneguk hampir seluruh air di botol itu hingga botol minumnya menutupi wajah. Saat ia menurunkan botol minum itu dari wajahnya, ia benar-benar terlonjak. Di depannya, lelaki dengan pakaian berwarna senada dengan miliknya -namun lebih gelap- sedang menatapnya.

" _Kkamjagiya, aish…_ " ia mendorong dada bidang lelaki tersebut agar menjauh dari hadapannya. Namun lelaki itu tidak bergeming. Justru makin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada lelaki yang lebih tua.

Dengan rambut yang ditata jatuh ke bawah dan terkesan berantakan Ditambah bibir tebal yang sudutnya tertarik membentuk sebuah seringaian, lelaki itu terlihat — _E_ _rr_... seksi?.

"Y-Yak. Sebentar lagi bagian ku, aku harus— " Bibirnya terkatup rapat kala lelaki yang lebih muda membuat suara mendesis, mengisyaratkan lelaki dihadapannya untuk diam.

Lelaki itu meraih pinggang ramping Seongwoo. Mengikis udara dan menyatukan kening mereka. Bahkan menempelkan hidung mereka. "Da-Danyel-ah…"

Alih-alih memanggil, Seongwoo justru berniat mengecoh lelaki di hadapannya agar tidak mendengar degup jantungnya yang sangat amat terdengar berantakan bahkan sampai ke gendang telinganya sendiri. Menghiraukan bisikan namanya, lelaki itu meraih tengkuk Seongwoo dengan tangan kanannya.

Seongwoo meremat botol minum ditangannya. Beruntung volume airnya sudah berkurang hingga 3 sentimeter dari dasar botol. Sungguh, Seongwoo ingin mendorong tubuh kekar lelaki di hadapannya, namun tangannya terlalu lemah. Dan jangan lupakan botol minum ditangannya yang menghalang tangannya melakukan hal tersebut.

Daniel menarik tengkuk Seongwoo untuk mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Seongwoo.

Hanya sedikit, bahkan itu tidak bisa dibilang ciuman karena Daniel hanya menempelkan sedikit —sangat sedikit— bagian bibirnya yang luas itu dengan bibir atas Seongwoo.

Kemudian Daniel menjauhkan wajahnya, menarik kembali lengannya dan berjalan mundur sambil menatap Seongwoo yang memerah sampai ke telinga.

Seongwoo hanya dapat terdiam. Menatap Daniel yang semakin melangkah mundur. Dan Seongwoo dapat melihat tarikan dari sudut bibir lelaki itu sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan menghampiri komputer yang menampilkan foto-foto hasil jepretan tadi bersama member lainnya.

Seongwoo menubrukkan bagian belakang tubuhnya pada dinding di belakangnya. Memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang dengan satu tangan sedang tangan lainnya yang mencoba meletakkan botol minumnya di atas meja. Kakinya terlalu lemas untuk menampung tubuhnya hingga ia terjongkok disana.

Seongwoo benar-benar tidak dapat berkata apapun. Lidahnya kelu. Bahkan tubuhnya gemetar hanya karena mengingat kejadian tersebut.

Dengan pengeras suara, _PD_ memanggil seluruh anggota Wanna One untuk berkumpul. Entah apa yang akan dibahas, yang terpenting sekarang adalah menghampirinya.

Bertumpu pada meja, Seongwoo berdiri dengan kaki yang gemetar menahan berat tubuhnya. Berjalan pelan menghampiri sekumpulan orang yang membentuk lingkaran. Dan diantaranya, ada seseorang yang baru saja membuat lututnya lemas.

 _Si sialan_ , Kang Daniel.

* * *

Telah selesai dengan kegiatan hari ini, para member berbaris dan mengucapkan slogan mereka sebagai tanda terimakasih atas kerja keras dari semua orang yang menjabat sebagai kru pemotretan. Tidak lupa mengatakan " _Kalian sudah bekerja keras._ " Sambil membungkuk setiap melewati setiap orang diruangan itu.

Setelah beberapa kali membungkuk dan berjalan cepat, Seongwoo sampai di toilet. Jangan heran, Soengwoo sudah menahan hal ini sejak satu jam dan tidak diperbolehkan untuk pergi kemana-mana karena selama satu jam itu seluruh member harus melakukan pemotretan yang prosesnya lumayan panjang. Walaupun sudah memohon kepada manajer dibantu Jisung, Seongwoo tetap tidak diperbolehkan keluar.

Memang kejam. Namanya juga dunia bisnis. Semua juga mau cepat pulang dan bermesraan dengan kasur.

Setelah bersembunyi dibalik salah satu bilik, Seongwoo mendesah lega bersamaan dengan bunyi air yang berpadu dengan keramik. Seongwoo tidak suka buang air kecil di tempat terbuka —Maksudnya di tempat yang _adik_ Seongwoo dapat terlihat orang lain—.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, Seongwoo keluar dari bilik toilet. Membayangkan pulang kerumah dan meniduri bantal saja sudah membuat Seongwoo mendesah lelah. Namun harapannya pupus setelah dilihatnya Daniel yang berada di depannya sedang mencuci tangannya pada westafel yang terdapat di depan bilik toiletnya. Daniel yang sedang berfokus pada tangannya berubah menatap cermin di depannya. Menatap Seongwoo di pantulan cermin itu dengan seringaian tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

Seongwoo hampir terlonjak kaget untuk yang kedua kalinya. Namun dengan bakat yang Ia miliki, Ia mengubah wajahnya menjadi biasa saja dan mencari celah untuk pergi dari hadapan lelaki mengerikan di depannya.

"Mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Daniel dengan suara beratnya.

"K-Ke Van tentu saja." Jawab Seongwoo berusaha tenang walau akhirnya tergagap.

Kemudian dengan cepat memegang knop pintu sebelum tubuhnya ditarik paksa dan dibalikkan. Dirapatkan ke dinding disamping pintu.

Dengan tiba-tiba, Daniel mengecup bibirnya. Melumatnya kasar hingga Seongwoo yang berusaha menahan desahanya akhirnya gagal saat Daniel menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memasukkan lidahnya untuk mengecap setiap inchi dari mulut yang lebih tua.

Seongwoo yang berniat mendorong dada bidang lelaki itu pada akhirnya hanya dapat merematnya dari luar kemeja Daniel. Tangan kanan Daniel bergerak untuk menarik tengkuk Seongwoo dan tangan kirinya menarik pinggang lelaki itu.

Suara decakan terdengar jelas di dalam ruang toilet yang tidak terlalu besar itu selama kurang lebih 5 menit. Kegiatan itu didominasi oleh Daniel yang selalu memegang kendali dalam situasi apapun. Setelah Seongwoo memukul dada Daniel berulang kali dan Daniel yang terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya hanya karena Seongwoo tidak dapat menahan napasnya lebih lama lagi.

Kening mereka menyatu. Dan Seongwoo dengan napas tersengal terlihat sangat seksi bagi Daniel. Ditambah bibir merahnya yang membengkak dan mengkilat karena _saliva_ yang entah milik siapa disana.

Daniel kembali mengecup bibir menggoda di depannya. " _You suit well in pink, Baby Boy._ "

Dan Daniel selalu menyukai pipi Seongwoo yang memerah hanya karena ucapannya. Seongwoo menggeleng lemah.

"Dan itu menguji hawa nafsu ku."

Seongwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap horor lelaki di depannya. Lelaki itu hanya terkekeh. Seongwoo mendorong dada lelaki itu hingga hampir terjungkal.

"Lalu apa? Kau menjadikan ku pemuas hawa nafsumu?" Seongwoo berbicara dengan nada tinggi.

Daniel menggeleng. "Bukan aku yang berkata seperti itu."

Seongwoo mengerutkan dahinya. Kembali meraih knop pintu dan membukanya. Namun kembali ditarik oleh yang lebih muda. Dan Seongwoo menyesal Ia tidak pernah ke- _gym_ atau tempat semacamnya karena Ia terlihat lebih lemah dari lelaki bertubuh tegap dihadapannya sekarang.

Lelaki itu kembali melumat bibir Seongwoo. Menggigit bibir semanis jelly itu hingga si empu mendesah dan membuat jalan masuk untuk lidah Daniel yang kini menjilat langit mulut Seongwoo.

"Mmphh— Ngghh..." Rasa geli yang Seongwoo rasakan dimulutnya hanya dapat diutarakan lewat suara laknat yang dipancing oleh bocah laknat didepannya.

Daniel menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Seongwoo. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Seongwoo bernapas lega sebelum bocah laknat itu menjatuhkan kedua belah bibirnya di leher Seongwoo.

Seongwoo berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara laknat lainnya. Namun lidah dan bibir Daniel yang lihai itu selalu berhasil membuat Seongwoo kewalahan.

Daniel mengendusi leher Seongwoo dan menggesekkan hidungnya disana. Cukup untuk membuat Seongwoo mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali dengan bibir terbuka. Matanya yang indah itu berubah sayup, terbuai dengan permainan lelaki yang lebih muda.

Kini yang lebih muda memilih untuk mengecupi leher yang lebih tua. Hanya kecupan-kecupan kecil. Namun dapat membuat yang lebih tua mendesah frustasi. Tangannya bergerak untuk menekan kepala yang lebih muda dan menarik rambutnya. Menjenjangkan lehernya agar yang lebih muda dapat melakukan sesuatu yang _lebih._

Karena dirasa Daniel hanya bermain-main, Seongwoo mengangkat kepala Daniel untuk kembali menciumnya. Kali ini Seongwoo yang mendominasi dengan Daniel yang hanya menerima setiap perlakuan Seongwoo.

Seongwoo melumat bibir Daniel kasar dan menghisap lidahnya kuat. Membuat yang lebih muda mengerang tertahan. Dengan Seongwoo yang masih mencoba _balas dendam_ , Daniel memegang _adik_ Seongwoo dari balik celananya membuat Seongwoo mendesah dan melepaskan ciumannya.

" _Fastrespon as always_." Ucap Daniel disertai tarikan di sudut bibirnya yang berhasil membuat Seongwoo memeluk lelaki itu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan lehernya.

"Berhenti menggodaku Kang sialan." Kemudian menggigit leher Daniel gemas.

Daniel hanya mengaduh kemudian terkekeh. " _Tsundere_."

"Apa?"

"Sudah, ayo kita keluar."

Daniel menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menepuk-nepuk bajunya berniat membersihkannya. Kemudian menatap Seongwoo yang juga sedang merapihkan penampilannya. Daniel menarik tengkuk Seongwoo kemudian menjilat bibir Seongwoo cepat.

"Aku membantumu membersihkan ludah mu sendiri. Tidak usah menatapku seperti itu. Astaga, seperti melihat setan saja."

Dan Daniel menarik Seongwoo keluar dari toilet. Bersamaan dengan Jisung yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Astaga, kemana saja kalian?!" Jisung menghentakkan kakinya kasar. "Kami mencari kalian selama 30 menit dan kalian berada disini?" Daniel hanya terkekeh.

"Seongwoo- _ya_ , ada apa dengan bibirmu?" Jisung mengangkat dagu Seongwoo dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Aih, Jisung _hyung_!" Daniel menepis tangan Jisung pelan. "Seperti tidak tahu hormon remaja saja."

Dan Jisung menatap horor pada Daniel yang sedang melebarkan senyumannya.

"Jadi kalian—"

Dan Daniel mengedipkaan sebelah matanya pada Jisung yang kini mematung. Kemudian menarik tangan Seongwoo dan membisikkan sesuatu yang Seongwoo sendiri bingung bagaimana cara untuk meresponnya.

"Pulang, dan kita lanjutkan di kamar nanti, _Baby Boy_."

Karena Seongwoo tidak munafik dan Ia belum menyelesaikan kebutuhannya dengan tuntas.

Tapi Seongwoo ingin memberitahukan kepada kalian satu hal.

Kang Daniel memiliki kepribadian ganda.

Jangan tertawa, astaga. Seongwoo serius. Saat di belakang panggung, wajah lelaki itu bersinar seperti anak yang ceria dan menggemaskan.

Berbeda saat di depan panggung, aura disekitarnya berubah gelap dan mencekam. Bahkan Daniel terlihat sangat seksi dengan ekspresi yang membut milik Seongwoo menegang.

Bukan hanya diatas panggung, bahkan ketika Daniel sendiri tidak dapat mengontrol hormonnya Seongwoo akan kewalahan menanganinya.

Tidak apa-apa untuk berpikir macam-macam pada yang satu itu karena Seongwoo tidak munafik.

Dan Ia tidak cukup munafik untuk mengatakan bahwa bagaimanapun Ia menyukai kepribadian Daniel yang ke-2.

Dan ingatkan Daniel untuk menggunakan kondom, karena Seongwoo yakin Ia tidak akan selamat kali ini.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Halo yeorobun.**

 **Maaf jarang update, waktu gak memungkinkan. ditambah lagi acu udah gede ye kan. jadi agak kurang merhatiin ini akun:(** **doa'in aja urusan ku selesai ya yeorobun. biar bisa update terus.**

 **Btw itu maaf kalo ada yg typo, udah dikoreksi tapi nulis aja masih remedi gimana mata:(**

 **Semoga sukak karena ini ff ongniel kedua acu dan terhitung kapal utama acu yang ketiga hehe.**

 **Maaf juga suka gonta-ganti uname karena acu labil:(**

 **Mani mani saranghae juseyongg~ /aegyo/ /readers muntah masal/**

 ** _Bumi, 28 Maret 2018_**

 **Choding**


End file.
